gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davos Seaworth
Ser''' Davos Seaworth', also known as the '''Onion Knight', is a landed knight, and a former smuggler who was in the service of Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and claimant to the Iron Throne, whom he served as Hand of the King. After Stannis's defeat and death at Winterfell, Davos remains at Castle Black, where he is caught in the midst of a mutiny among the Night's Watch that initially led to the death of Lord Commander Jon Snow. Siding with Jon's followers, Davos becomes one of his lieutenants after persuading Melisandre to resurrect Jon. He later sides with House Stark and proclaims Jon Snow the King in the North after Jon retakes Winterfell from House Bolton. Biography Background .]] Ser Davos Seaworth is a landed knight and a reformed smuggler. His ship used to ply the Narrow Sea, smuggling goods from the Free Cities into the Seven Kingdoms and back again. Davos was born in Flea Bottom, the poorest slum in King's Landing. His father was a poor crabber. He became a sailor while very young to escape the slums and has spent most of his life sailing the Narrow Sea. His black-sailed ship became infamous for sneaking into harbors in the dead of night while avoiding detection.Complete Guide to Westeros: Robert's Rebellion - Davos Seaworth During Robert's Rebellion, Davos aided Stannis Baratheon while he was besieged in Storm's End, by delivering smuggled onions and other foodstuffs into the castle. The supplies helped Stannis's forces survive until the end of the war. For this service, Stannis rewarded Davos by bestowing him with knighthood and lands. He chose the name "Seaworth" for his family's new noble House, as a reference to his smuggling past. Highborn members of older noble Houses disparagingly called Davos "the Onion Knight" for his actions, but he has embraced this title and proudly took an onion for a sigil and sewed it onto his ship's sails.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Davos Seaworth entry Stannis also cut off four finger tips from Davos' right hand as punishment for his smuggling crimes. Thieves in Westeros are often sentenced to having fingers or the whole hand removed, but Stannis only took the fingertips of his less used hand (his right, as Davos is left-handed). Davos submitted to this punishment willingly, judging it a fair exchange in return for improving his family's future prospects. He also mentions in a featurette that he submitted to the punishment for the sake of sheer justice, saying he "avoided punishment for too long". He wears his severed finger bones in a pouch about his neck and believes they bring him good luck."Garden of Bones" Davos is one of Stannis's most loyal and reliable vassals and arguably his best friend, but is treated with disdain by some of the other lords of Westeros for his low birth. Stannis himself points out that it was the low-born Davos, and not the high-born lords, who saved the lives of Stannis and his castle garrison. Davos is one of the only men who can (even grudgingly) influence Stannis's decisions, because he values Davos's honest advice above that of noble-born flatterers."The Prince of Winterfell" Davos has several sons, including Matthos, who serves with him on his ship and is a scribe for Stannis.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Matthos Seaworth entry He is proud of his son's education but remains illiterate."The Night Lands" Even though Stannis's wife Selyse despises Ser Davos (despite him having saved her life), their daughter Shireen is fond of him and considers him a friend, while Davos loves her like his own daughter."Kissed by Fire" Season 2 King Stannis Baratheon converts to the religion of the Lord of Light and allows his priestess Melisandre to burn the statues of the Seven outside Dragonstone. Davos is agnostic but watches with interest beside his son Matthos Seaworth, a devoted convert. Maester Cressen attempts to interrupt the ceremony but is casually dismissed by Melisandre. She proclaims Stannis as a prophesied hero when he draws a flaming sword from one of the statues."The North Remembers" Stannis hosts a council and prepares a letter to be distributed throughout the Seven Kingdoms. He has learned from the late Eddard Stark that Joffrey Baratheon is a bastard born of incest between Cersei Lannister and her brother Jaime rather than being Robert Baratheon's true heir. Stannis is therefore the rightful heir and plans to pursue his claims to the throne despite being outnumbered. His younger brother Renly Baratheon has also claimed the throne, to Stannis's frustration. Davos urges Stannis to temporarily make peace with Renly or join forces with Robb Stark to fight against Joffrey but Stannis refuses, denouncing them both as thieves. Cressen attempts to poison Melisandre. Davos sees him put something in the wine cup. Cressen then offers Melisandre that they put aside their disagreement through drinking a toast from the same cup. Davos realizes what he is doing and unsuccessfully tries to stop him. Cressen drinks the poison first to make Melisandre feel safer. She also realizes his plan but drains the rest of the liquid regardless. Cressen quickly bleeds to death while Melisandre stands over his corpse unharmed. Davos recruits an old friend, the pirate admiral Salladhor Saan, to Stannis's cause, bringing his 30 ships to Dragonstone. Davos and Matthos meet Salladhor on the coast. Davos tells him that there are no old pirates; the life will catch up to him eventually. Joining the forces of Stannis Baratheon would give him a safe, legitimate position in the world. Davos accompanies Stannis to a parley with Renly on the coast of the Stormlands. They are unable to reach a compromise and Stannis gives Renly the night to reconsider. Stannis then tasks Davos with smuggling Melisandre into the caves beneath Renly's camp, refusing to say why and ordering Davos not to discuss the mission in the future. Davos delivers Melisandre through the caves, while she asks him if he desires her. She also talks of the battle they face and how she fights for the forces of good. When they arrive at a gate of iron bars, she disrobes, revealing that she is impossibly, heavily pregnant. She births a horrific shadow as Davos cowers in fear. The Shadow kills Renly, and Stannis assumes control of the majority of his forces, save for the Tyrells and their bannermen. With the might of the Stormlords behind him, he plans to move on the capital of King's Landing. Davos urges him to leave Melisandre out of the battle because of rumors that she is controlling him. Stannis is angry with Davos for breaking his orders but accepts his counsel. He names Davos as commander of his fleet for the assault on Blackwater Bay. Davos is concerned that Stannis's bannermen will not respect him because of his origins."The Ghost of Harrenhal" The fleet travels north along the coast. Davos predicts that they are just one day's sail from their destination. Stannis admires Davos's loyalty and honesty and the way he copes with the snobbery of the highborn. He recalls Davos's timely intervention saving many lives in the siege of Storm's End. Stannis's wife nearly died of hunger and the castle was down to eating rats, before Davos managed to sneak through the blockade with his ship full of onions, potatoes, fish, and some beef. Getting to the point, Stannis tells Davos that he will serve as his Hand of the King when he takes the Iron Throne, to Davos's surprise."The Prince of Winterfell" The fleet sweeps into Blackwater Bay and the mouth of the Blackwater Rush, and approaches the city at night. The original plan was to destroy the royal fleet and land troops under the city walls. However, the royal fleet proved to be absent, Tyrion Lannister having commanded it to leave the area rather than be sunk. Instead, Tyrion has a ship leaking wildfire directly into the bay. Davos realizes it is a trap too late, and screams at his the ships to sail away from the wildfire. At Tyrion's signal, Commander Bronn of the King's Landing City Watch ignites the wildfire with a flaming arrow. This results in a tremendous explosion that obliterates the vanguard of Stannis's fleet, including Davos's flagship, the Black Betha. The blast kills his son Matthos while Davos is hurled overboard by the shockwave before the blast can reach him."Blackwater" Season 3 Davos is rescued from an islet he had washed ashore to by Salladhor Saan. Reeling from the death of his son and horrified to learn that Melisandre has begun to burn alive as sacrifices all those who speak out against her, Davos convinces Salladhor to bring him to Dragonstone. He intends to assassinate the Red Woman. Davos finds Stannis despondent and condemns Melisandre for the human sacrifices and for leading Stannis astray. She reminds that it was he who urged Stannis not to bring her to the battle, and implies that it was the defeat and the massive deaths, including that of Matthos, were his fault. Davos draws a knife on her in a fit of rage, but he is restrained by a pair of guards. Stannis orders him to be put in the dungeon. Davos is dragged out, protesting to Stannis that Melisandre will lead them all to ruin."Valar Dohaeris" Davos is visited by Princess Shireen, who asks him if he's a traitor, to which Davos answers that he is. Shireen, however, insists that he is still her friend, and that she will give him books to help him pass the time. After he reveals to her that he cannot read, she offers to teach him. Over the next few weeks, Davos's literacy improves dramatically. Stannis finally comes to speak with him and expresses his remorse for Matthos's death and belief that Davos does not belong in a dungeon. After a long conversation, Stannis admits he came to free him, on the condition he never raise a hand to Melisandre again. Davos agrees to this, but warns that he cannot be expected to never speak against her again. Stannis then tells Davos about Gendry, his bastard nephew, and Melisandre's intention to sacrifice him as part of a plan to bring about the deaths of Joffrey, Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy. Davos correctly surmises that Stannis freed Davos before Gendry's sacrifice to talk him out of it because he himself knew it was not entirely noble. Stannis insists on taking Davos to Melisandre to observe a ritual involving leeches gorged on Gendry's blood."Second Sons (episode)" Davos continues to test his new-found literacy on Stannis Baratheon's correspondence, declining Shireen's invitation to read more tales of Aegon I Targaryen. He expresses dissatisfaction about the odd spelling of the word "night", and discovers that the letter is from Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch, before hearing the horns that signal Melisandre's intents to sacrifice Gendry, especially since Robb Stark has recently been betrayed and killed at the Twins. He argues with Stannis again about sacrificing the boy, but Stannis is convinced by Melisandre that using Gendry as part of her blood magic will give him the power to destroy his enemies and claim the Iron Throne. When he doesn't get through to his liege, Davos takes matters into his own hands and frees the boy, giving him a rowboat and directions to King's Landing. A furious Stannis sentences Davos to die, but the Onion Knight produces Aemon's letter and tells Stannis that Lord Commander Jeor Mormont is dead and Samwell Tarly has seen the growing army of White Walkers and wights firsthand, which will eventually come for all of Westeros. Davos insists that it is Stannis's duty to assist the black brothers, and that he will need Davos's assistance to rally troops and mercenaries. Melisandre burns the letter and acknowledges the truth: the War of the Five Kings is immaterial. The true war lies in the North, and evil and death are marching on the Wall. Though Stannis is still prepared to have Davos executed, Melisandre speaks for him, since Davos has an important role to play in the events to come. Stannis laughs at R'hllor's sense of humor, noting that the god Davos likes to mock has chosen him for a higher purpose."Mhysa" Season 4 Davos witnesses the burning sacrifice of three people on the beach of Dragonstone, including his king's brother-in-law Ser Axell Florent, for refusing to renounce the Seven. Davos protests the ritual reminding Stannis that Axell was merely worshipping the gods of both his and Stannis's fathers before them. Stannis merely replies that he ordered Axell to tear down his idols but he disobeyed. Though his disgust with the ritual is still quite plain when Selyse Baratheon affirms that her brother and the others are "with our lord now", Davos humors her by saying, "I'm sure they're more than grateful, my queen.""The Lion and the Rose" When news of Joffrey Baratheon's death reaches Dragonstone, Stannis chastises Davos for releasing Gendry and not being able to build his army so that he could use such an opportunity. Davos proposes that they hire sellsword companies in the east to fight in the war, suggesting the Golden Company, who were famous for never breaking a contract. Despite Stannis's reluctance, Davos reminds him that it is equivalent to using magic to win. However, they do not have money to pay them. Davos later joins Princess Shireen for another session of reading. When she asks him about the difference between a pirate and a smuggler, he tells her a story about when he was almost beheaded by the First Sword of Braavos. This gets his attention and he remembers that the Iron Throne have been having difficulty paying their debts back to the Iron Bank of Braavos. Realizing that, should the bank switch its support to Stannis, they would have the money they need to hire men from the Free Cities. With Shireen's help, he starts writing a letter to the Bank."Breaker of Chains" In Braavos, Davos and Stannis go before the Iron Bank's Tycho Nestoris in order to plead their case. At first they reject Stannis's claim, pointing out that Tommen Baratheon is presently king. Furthermore, Stannis has few remaining troops or ships, and lacks gold and resources. Davos, however, convinces the Iron Bank that Stannis is their best chance of getting back the money they have loaned to the Iron Throne. He argues that Tywin Lannister, the real power in Westeros, is nearly seventy, and when he dies, their family will be left with Tommen, who is still a child and widely believed to be a bastard born of incest with no claim to the throne, and Cersei and Jaime Lannister, who are unreliable and have soiled reputations. Stannis, however, is in his prime, an experienced leader and a man of his word, and to prove his point, Davos shows them his mutilated hand."The Laws of Gods and Men" The plea is successful and Davos goes to visit Salladhor Saan in a bath house. This time he pays his friend up front with money, saying he left the larger portion to Salladhor's wife. Davos is present alongside Stannis when his forces crush the wildling army led by Mance Rayder. He is the one who informs Mance that he stands before Stannis, the one true king of Westeros. Davos also meets Jon Snow, who was actually attempting to assassinate Mance before they arrived, notably ordering Jon to address Stannis as "Your Grace" instead of by his name. Later, Davos is present at the Watch's funeral for those who fell during the Battle of Castle Black."The Children" Season 5 Davos is with Stannis atop the Wall when Jon Snow is called before the king. He questions Jon's loyalty to the Night's Watch because of his time with the wildlings and he was seen taking the body of a girl north of the Wall. Later, Davos is present when Mance Rayder is executed in the courtyard of Castle Black."The Wars to Come" Davos is aware that the Night's Watch will choose a new Lord Commander and believes that Ser Alliser Thorne will win. He tries to convince Jon Snow to accept Stannis's offer of legitimization since Thorne will most likely punish Jon for showing Mance Rayder mercy during the execution."The House of Black and White" After Jon is elected the new Lord Commander and refuses Stannis's offer, Davos speaks alone with Jon, telling him that Stannis sees something in him, even though it may not be apparent. He asks Olly to recite a part of the Night's Watch oath and stops him at "the shield that guards the realms of men", telling Jon that it may not just mean protecting the Seven Kingdoms from Beyond the Wall, but possibly taking part in battles in order to prevent the Seven Kingdoms from suffering, such as the North while under Bolton rule."High Sparrow (episode)" Davos is present in the common room of Castle Black when Jon Snow informs them of his plan to rescue the wildlings at Hardhome. Later, Stannis informs Davos that it is time to march, but Davos objects and asks him if it is not better to wait for Jon Snow to return from his mission with the wildlings, as they could have thousands more men in their army. Stannis states that they have to move now, before winter arrives in earnest. Selyse and Shireen will join them, as Stannis does not think they will be safe at Castle Black, surrounded by criminals. The following morning, Shireen tells Davos that she wants to see the crypt of Winterfell where all the old Kings in the North are buried, to which Davos replies that they must first take the castle from the Boltons. Shireen asks him if there is going to be a battle, and he affirms that she won't be anywhere near it. Selyse approaches them and commands Davos to stop speaking of battles and scaring the child. Shireen claims that she is unafraid, and promises to protect him. Davos rides from Castle Black along with the Baratheon army."Kill the Boy" Some weeks later, snowstorms have delayed their march to Winterfell, and Davos rides through the camp, observing the troops. Davos enters Stannis's tent and informs him that forty of their horses died the previous night and more will die that night after sunset. The Stormcrows, a group of sellswords they'd hired, have also fled in the night. Davos thinks that they should go back to Castle Black and wait out the weather since they do not have enough food as they cannot open the supply lines until the snow clears. Stannis is vehemently against this and stubbornly tells him that they will not retreat to Castle Black because he will not risk being known as "the King who Ran", as he retreated from the Battle of the Blackwater. Winter will soon arrive and if they do retreat, they will be stuck at Castle Black, possibly for several years, waiting for the winter to end. Seeing no other way to convince Stannis otherwise, Davos leaves."The Gift (episode)" After a surprise attack by Ramsay Bolton and his men leaves Stannis's men and supplies decimated, Stannis and Davos realize that they no longer have enough provisions to survive the winter, a journey to Winterfell or a retreat to Castle Black. Stannis subsequently sends Davos to Castle Black to plead with Jon to send some men and supplies, promising Jon enough men to man all nineteen castles of the Wall in return, on the basis that as Davos is Hand of the King, Jon will take more notice of him than a common messenger. Despite Davos's reluctance, on the basis that as Stannis's Hand he cannot abandon his King, Davos is convinced to go when Stannis tells him that he is not abandoning them, but following his King's command. Davos asks to take Selyse and Shireen with him, but Stannis refuses. Before leaving, Davos visits Shireen one last time and presents her with a wooden stag he carved himself, as thanks to Shireen for teaching him how to read and "turning him into a grown up", mentioning that Matthos tried for years to persuade him to learn to read, but Davos wouldn't listen. Davos bids farewell to Shireen and leaves for the Wall, while remaining unaware that Stannis actually sent him away so that he wouldn't interfere with his plan to sacrifice Shireen like he did with Gendry."The Dance of Dragons" Upon arriving at the Wall, Davos finds Jon unwilling and unable to provide men for Stannis. He instead implores the Lord Commander to ask the wildlings to fight for Stannis, reasoning that they'd do as Jon asked since he saved their lives. Melisandre then rides into Castle Black, alone. Horrified, Jon and Davos rush to her, asking about the fates of Stannis and Shireen. Melisandre regards Davos with an empty stare, confirming his worst fears.Mother's Mercy Season 6 With Stannis dead, Davos remains at Castle Black. That night, alerted by Ghost's whimperings, Davos runs into the courtyard and finds Jon's body in a pool of blood, having just been murdered by his own men. Along with Eddison Tollett and several men loyal to Jon, Davos has Jon's body taken inside the castle to his quarters, where he and the others immediately realize Thorne was behind the mutiny. Melisandre also observes Jon's body and claims that she had seen a vision of Jon fighting at Winterfell. Knowing of their coming deaths, Davos sends Edd to find Tormund and the wildlings to help them against Thorne and his men, while he and Jon's friends take refuge inside Jon's office and lock the door. Later, Davos is approached by Thorne, who offers him and Melisandre safe passage to the South with food and a fresh horse. Davos feigns interest and promises Thorne an answer by nightfall, knowing that Thorne will kill them all anyway once they open the door. With Edd still having not returned, Davos muses to the skeptical brothers that Melisandre may be their only hope for survival."The Red Woman" At nightfall, when Edd does not return, Davos brandishes Jon's sword, Longclaw, and prepares to lead the loyalists as the mutineers break their way in. Edd and Tormund arrive in time to end the struggle and place Thorne and the mutineers under arrest, saving Davos and the others. Davos later accosts Melisandre and speaks to her about her powers, which may or may not include that of resurrecting someone. He witnesses Melisandre clean Jon's body and perform a ritual meant to revive him, but when Jon fails to respond, his friends leave the room one by one to collect wood for his pyre. Davos remains behind, eyeing Jon's body with remorse before leaving as well, mere seconds before Jon awakens."Home" Hearing Jon stirring, Davos returns and assists the Lord Commander as he gets used to his body again. Melisandre soon joins them, pressing Jon for details about what he saw while dead. When Jon replies that he saw nothing, Davos ushers Melisandre out before she can declare a new prince that was promised, and advises Jon that while he did die, he is alive now and thus needs to accept it. Davos later assists the still-weary Jon in greeting the Black Brothers, and observes when he hangs the leaders of the mutiny."Oathbreaker" Following Sansa Stark's arrival at Castle Black with Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne, Davos accosts Melisandre and asks her where she will go next. She claims she will go where Jon commands her, as he is the Prince that was Promised, not Stannis as they all believed. Davos again asks Melisandre about what happened to Stannis, and then Shireen. Before Melisandre musters up the courage to admit to Davos that she burned Shireen alive, Brienne confronts the pair, and tells Davos that she personally executed Stannis after he admitted his role in Renly's assassination with Melisandre's blood magic, though she promises she will not take any further revenge."Book of the Stranger" Davos later attends a war council with Jon, Sansa, Brienne, Podrick, Edd and Tormund, pointing out their lack of men in comparison to the Boltons, who have the Umbers and Karstarks on their side. Though Sansa claims that the remaining Northern Houses will rally behind Jon, since both Jon and Ramsay are bastard-born, Davos remains skeptical, reminding Sansa that the Karstarks forswore their allegiance to the Starks because Robb Stark beheaded Rickard Karstark, and the other Northern Houses did not rise up against the Boltons for their role in the Red Wedding, concluding that while Northerners are more loyal than most, they will most likely not fight a losing battle for her or Jon. Sansa points out that her great-uncle, Brynden Tully, has rebuilt the Tully army and retaken Riverrun from the Freys, surprising Davos, who has heard of Brynden's reputation and admits his help would be invaluable, concluding that with help from House Tully and the remaining minor Northern Houses, they may stand a chance against Ramsay after all. He later leaves Castle Black with Jon, Sansa and Melisandre and the rest of their army."The Door" He accompanies Sansa and Jon to Bear Island, to ask for the help of House Mormont. They meet Lyanna Mormont, who Jon reminds of the letter she sent, that Bear Island serves the King in the North whose name is Stark. She dismisses Jon and Sansa, saying they are not Starks. Davos, however, warns her of the coming threat of White Walker; telling her "the dead are coming". This convinces Lyanna to support Jon and Sansa. Later, Davos breaks up a brawl among Wildling fighters at the Stark camp."The Broken Man" Davos accompanies Jon, Sansa, and Tormund when they ride to parley with Ramsay, Harald Karstark, and Smalljon Umber. Jon Snow rejects Ramsay's peace terms and Ramsay in return rejects Jon's demand for a one-on-one combat. Later, Davos and Tormund meet with Jon Snow at a war meeting and decide to attack early, despite lacking enough manpower. That night, Davos and Tormund talk about their experiences serving under Stannis and Mance with both men acknowledging that they had been serving the wrong King. Near dawn, Davos stumbles upon a charred pyre and discovers Shireen's burnt stag toy. He quickly deduces how Shireen died."Battle of the Bastards" That morning, the massed Stark and Bolton armies meet for battle outside Winterfell. Ramsay manages to lure Jon and his army into a trap by releasing Jon's half brother Rickon Stark and then killing him. While the rest of the Stark army clashes with the Bolton forces, Davos and several troops stay in reserve. When Ramsay deploys his infantry, Davos leads his men to join Jon Snow and the others. Ramsay then springs his final trap and the Bolton infantry forms a shield wall that pummels the Stark forces. Davos is caught in the trap and barely survives being crushed to death. Fortunately for the Starks, Sansa and Petyr Baelish arrive with the Knights of the Vale who smash through the Bolton lines. The Starks seize Winterfell and execute Ramsay. Following the battle, Davos glares at Melisandre, who is watching from the ramparts. After the capture of Winterfell, Davos strides into the castle's main hall to confront Melisandre in the presence of Jon Snow. After Melisandre confesses to her role in murdering Shireen, Davos seeks leave to execute her as a murderer. Jon Snow instead chooses to banish her from the North on pain of death. Before she leaves, Davos warns her that he will personally execute her if she returns to the North. Later, Davos joins the other northern lords and Lord Yohn Royce in pledging their allegiance to Jon Snow, the new King in the North."The Winds of Winter" Season 7 Davos is present at a meeting between Jon and the Northern Lords, and silently watches as Jon assigns Tormund and the wildlings to man the castles on the Wall, and pardons House Umber and House Karstark for siding with the Boltons after Ned Umber and Alys Karstark swear fealty to House Stark once again."Dragonstone (episode)" He is also present when Jon receives a letter from Daenerys, asking him to bend the knee. Davos and Jon initially rely on Sansa's judgement of Tyrion, but she still believes it may be a trap. However, Davos realises that Daenerys' dragons may help with the destruction of the wights. He later attends a meeting, at which Jon announces that his letter from Samwell confirms the presence of dragonglass on the island of Dragonstone. Despite many disagreements from various Northmen and Valemen, Jon departs to Dragonstone, taking Davos with him and leaving Sansa in control of the North."Stormborn" Jon and Davos arrive at Dragonstone, and are immediately greeted by Tyrion Lannister and Missandei. Jon also introduces Davos while Tyrion introduces Missandei, who requests that they surrender their weapons. Davos then hands over his weapons and boat to the Dothraki. He then makes himself known to Missandei, as she explains her Naathi origin, whilst he expresses his wonderment of the place (it's butterflies and palm trees). However, he then converses with Jon over their safety with the foreign allies on Dragonstone. On the way to the castle Jon and Davos are startled at the sight of Drogon and Viserion flying low over the causeway and dive to the ground, while an amused Missandei and Tyrion retain their composure. In the throne room, Missandei introduces Queen Daenerys's many titles while Davos introduces Jon Snow simply as King in the North. Daenerys thanks Jon for travelling so far but insists that he is a mere Lord. Davos begs to differ but Daenerys responds that there has been no King in the North ever since Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror and adds that an oath lasts for perpetuity. Dany then reiterates her demand for Jon to bend the knee but he refuses. Tyrion says they cannot split their forces. Davos then speaks up for his liege lord and tells Dany that Jon won the support of the Wildlings and fought the White Walkers. Davos also mentions that Jon Snow came back from the dead. Davos says that it doesn't matter who bends the knee. Tyrion doesn't see the point of Jon Snow's refusal to submit. When Jon disputes Daenerys' claims to Queenship, Dany responds that he is in open rebellion since he has declared himself King in the North. Daenerys then receives a message from Varys. Dany orders Missandei to give Jon and his followers food and lodging. When Jon asks if he and Davos are prisoners, she says not yet."The Queen's Justice" Davos and Jon prepare to met Daenerys after she agrees to the mining of dragonglass, when they encounter Missandei as they wait for her queen to arrive, she politely enquires why Jon's surname is "Snow" even though House Stark has ruled the North for centuries, and his father Ned and brother Robb both had the surname "Stark" but he doesn't. Jon and Davos explain to her the special system regional surnames used in Westeros for bastard children of the nobility. Missandei doesn't know what they mean, so they literally explain that Jon's parents weren't married. Davos asks if they have similar customs for bastards on Naath. Quizzically, Missandei explains that "Marriage" as such does not exist in Naath, so she finds the idea of a "bastard" to be quite an alien concept. Davos says that sounds liberating. Daenerys then arrives, and they head down to the beach. Davos then continues into the caves of dragonglass, behind Jon, Daenerys and Missanddei. As they exit the cave to the beach, they are joined by Varys and Tyrion with grave looks on their faces. They inform her that the Unsullied succeeded in capturing Casterly Rock only to then reveal the disaster which just occurred at Highgarden as Tyrion's military strategy fell apart. Casterly Rock was only a feint and the Lannisters didn't bother defending it, in order to make a surprise attack south which sacked Highgarden. Daenerys is furious and barely controls her anger, as now all three of her major allies in Westeros are gone and all she has gained is a castle with no supplies."The Spoils of War" Daeneyrs asks Jon about the Battle of the Bastards and him "taking a knife in the heart for his people." Without going into detail, Jon replies that Davos likes to embellish things. Later, Davos is present at the Chamber of the Painted Table, when Jon tells Daenerys about the news of his half-brother Bran and half-sister Arya Stark's return to Winterfell. He warns Daenerys' about Bran's vision of the Army of the Dead marching towards Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Tyrion is present and proposes bring a Wight south in order to prove that the Army of the Dead and the White Walkers are real. Varys opines that it is suicide trying to appeal to Queen Cersei Lannister but Tyrion argues that he can persuade his brother Jaime. Davos also thinks such a mission is risky even for a smuggler like him. Jorah volunteers to go north to help capture a Wight while Jon volunteers to lead such the expedition. Apparently on the verge of tears about the idea of Jon leaving, Daenerys responds that she did not give Jon permission to leave but Jon reminds her that he is the King in the North. He tells her she has the power of life and death over him but that he trusted her even though she was a stranger. He pleads with her to return the favor by trusting him. Later, Davos and Tyrion chat about smuggling before embarking on their mission to infiltrate King's Landing. Davos plans to find Gendry while Tyrion wants to secretly meet with Jaime to find a peaceful solution to the war. Davos visits Flea Bottom and goes to the iron smith where Gendry works. Davos confides that he was surprised to find Gendry at the armory he had previously worked with. Gendry responds that he chose the iron smith because it lies right under the Queen's nose. Davos tells Gendry that he has come to get him and that he might want to bring a sword. Gendry agrees, but instead of a sword, he brings a warhammer with a stagcarved into the head. Later on the shores of Blackwater Bay, Davos and Gendry prepare to leave on Davos' boat but are spotted by a pair of Gold Cloaks. Davos pretends to be a smuggler and bribes the guards with coins. He strikes up a conversation with the guards and reassures them that he is transporting fermented crab, an aphrodisiac that is popular with the city's brothels. The guards are satisfied with Davos' explanation and bribe and prepare to depart, but Tyrion arrives at that exact moment. One of the guards recognizes Tyrion by his scar and asks him to stop. They realize that he is indeed Tyrion Lannister, and immediately see through Davos' deception. Before they can react, however, Gendry kills them both by smashing their skulls in with his hammer. Davos then introduces Gendry to Tyrion. After landing at Eastwatch, they meet with the Wildling Tormund who thinks that Jon's plan will lead to their deaths. Tormund asks about having to convince two Queens. Davos volunteers to stay behind at Eastwatch because he regards himself as a liability."Eastwatch" Personality Davos Seaworth is very loyal to his king. He is considered to be the closest friend that Stannis Baratheon ever had, which is impressive enough because Stannis had few friends due to his pitiless and cold personality. Davos's sense of personal loyalty has also, ironically enough, put him at odds with Stannis, especially when Melisandre was concerned - Davos openly mistrusted, and ultimately hated the Red Woman, but also feared that Melisandre would corrupt Stannis with her prophecies and promises of greatness. Davos is also a very dedicated man in his own right, originally opting to ensure that his son Matthos had a better life than he did, since Davos grew up in absolute poverty in King's Landing until he met Stannis. This gave Davos an unusual amount of empathy and compassion, since he supported Gendry's survival since his arrival on Dragonstone, using their aligning poverty in Flea Bottom as a way of gaining the young man's trust. It is almost hopelessly ironic that Davos's good nature and compassion is met with outrage or controversy by anybody else. Davos has no prejudice towards followers of another religion (which he himself expresses to Melisandre) but he believes that the Lord of Light himself is evil on the basis that his favour requires followers to burn people alive at the stake. He is shown to be rather frightened of the powers that Melisandre possesses, as shown when he witnesses her create a shadow to kill Renly Baratheon. It is unfortunate that his warnings against Stannis utilising Melisandre and her powers to achieve his goals fell on deaf ears, since doing so would have meant avoiding an untold amount of destruction (which ironically is the reason that Melisandre used to persuade Stannis to keep her as an ally). Davos is a very practical man, understanding entirely that men and arms and territory win wars, not the hopeful prayers to some fire god. His suggestions to hire sellsword companies to Stannis's cause may have been met with incredulity by Stannis himself, but it would have been a potentially effective move. Davos had a very close relationship with Stannis's daughter and only child, Princess Shireen Baratheon, and was not at all bothered or intimidated by her disfigurement, which is impressive among most men. Davos was close enough with Shireen that she was the person who taught him how to read, and she openly didn't care that Davos was considered a traitor by Stannis and Melisandre because Davos was her friend. Davos even jokingly remarked that he saw similarities between father and daughter, demonstrating that he was almost as close with her as he was with Stannis. This friendship would become a tragic blow to Davos later on when he realised that Melisandre had Shireen burned at the stake to win favour with her precious Lord of Light - he exploded with rage against Melisandre upon hearing her confess and insists that Shireen's sacrifice was completely futile, since it achieved absolutely nothing in the end. Even after Jon Snow decided to banish the Red Woman on pain of death, Davos coldly threatened to execute Melisandre himself if they ever saw each other again, which is a massive departure from Davos' usual nature. Davos is unfazed by the condescension he has received from other high lords in Westeros for his common nature, which Stannis commended, expressing more contempt for such lords than Davos himself ever did. Davos was, in a way, of better service to Stannis or whomever he served than any other lord, considering the fact that he was unfailingly loyal to both Stannis, and later Jon Snow. He was not bothered by bastardy or by a person's disfigurements or social shortcomings, as evidenced by his relationship with Shireen and Jon. Although he claims not being a skilled fighter, Davos is a very brave man who does not hesitate to put his life in danger when serving his lord. He notably took part in the Battle of the Blackwater and the Battle of the Bastards, to which he survived, and was also willing to fight against the Night's Watch mutineers who had killed Jon Snow, as well as risking to return to King's Landing while he was still officially considered a criminal. Appearances Image Gallery Davos_Promo2.jpg|Davos negotiating with Salladhor Saan in "The Night Lands". Davos 2x04.jpg|Davos accompanies Stannis to a parley in "Garden of Bones". Stannis and Davos 2x8.jpg|Stannis and Davos en route to King's Landing in "The Prince of Winterfell". Davos-3x01.jpg|Davos' "Season 3" promo Davos 3x08.jpg|Davos in "Second Sons". Davos dungeon 3x08.jpg|Davos in his cell in "Second Sons". Davos Stannis 2 3x08.jpg|Davos and Stannis in "Second Sons". Davos Seaworth (S04E02).png|Davos Seaworth in Season 4. Davos and Shireen The Dance of Dragons.jpg|Davos with Shireen Baratheon in "The Dance of Dragons" GOT S6 08.png|Melisandre confides with Davos. GOT S6 51.png|Davos sits by Jon Snow's body. GOT S6 52.png|Davos leads Jon Snow's friends against the mutineers. DavosEddGhost.jpg|Davos and the loyal Night's Watch men prepare to defend Jon's body against Alliser Thorne and the Mutineers. GOT S6 05.png|Davos stands vigil. Davos_book_of_a_stranger.jpg|Davos in Season 6 "Book of the Stranger". Family tree Quotes ;Spoken by Davos ;Spoken about Davos Behind the scenes *The hand that Davos loses fingers from has been changed from his left to his right, a result of actor Liam Cunningham being left-handed.Access Hollywood interview *While some CGI was used to show the illusion of Davos not having fingertips, most of the time Liam Cunningham just wore a glove and kept his fingers bent inside. While effective and cheap, this did cause him some pain when it came to straightening his fingers out once shooting was finished for the day.SFX Magazine interview *It has been confirmed that he is one of the favorite characters of producer and showrunner David Benioff. *On the Season 2 Blu-ray, Davos narrates a Histories & Lore video on "Robert's Rebellion". In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire, Davos is described as having brown hair and a brown and gray beard. Davos is married to Marya Seaworth, the daughter of a carpenter, who rarely leaves their home on Cape Wrath. They have seven sons: Dale, Allard, Matthos, Marc, Devan, Stannis and Steffon, the eldest five of whom are also in the service of House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Dale and Allard are captains of their own ships, and Matthos is first mate on Davos' ship Black Betha. The eldest four are killed in the Battle of the Blackwater, while Devan, squire to Stannis, is taken to safety alongside Stannis by Salladhor Saan's ships. Davos is one of the "King's men", namely members of Stannis's court who support his cause, but have kept the Faith of the Seven (in contrast to the "Queen's men" who have converted to the faith of R'hllor). At the Battle of Blackwater, Stannis' brother-in-law Ser Imry Florent, not Davos, is put in command of the fleet. Ser Imry makes several tactical errors which Davos advised against, such as engaging the royal fleet in the narrow bay and thus negating their advantage of numbers. Particularly, Ser Imry ignores Davos' warnings to send ahead scouts to see what defenses the city may have prepared, as he is confident in their numerical superiority. This leads to almost the entire fleet being trapped in the city's harbor along with fire ships containing wildfire, which destroys most of Stannis' ships. Davos survives the wildfire explosion and makes his way back to Dragonstone, intending to kill Melisandre, whom he holds responsible to the defeat and the loss of four of his sons. Melisandre foresees his intention, and he is thrown into the dungeons as soon as he arrives at Dragonstone. Stannis eventually frees him and promotes him to the King's Hand. Maester Pylos, not Shireen, teaches Davos to read. Melisandre urges Stannis to sacrifice Robert Baratheon's bastard son, Edric Storm, in order to wake stone dragons. Stannis refuses to kill his nephew, and in order to prove him that there is a power in king's blood, Melisandre performs the leech ritual, claiming it will remove Joffrey, Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy from his path. Davos, who is determined to save Edric, expresses his doubts about the leech ritual, and pleads Stannis to spare the youth. Davos gathers a group of trustworthy people who do not believe in R'hllor and distrust Melisandre, and with their help he arranges sending Edric away, just before the news about Joffrey's death arrive. Stannis is angry, but spares Davos when he shows him a letter from Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch, pleading for help against the coming wildling host. Unlike in the show, Davos travels with Stannis to the Wall but not to Castle Black, therefore he does not take part in the Battle of Castle Black and the following events: the march to Winterfell and the meeting with Tycho Nestoris. Stannis sends Davos from the Eastwatch to White Harbor in order to treat with Wyman Manderly and get him to join Stannis's cause. When Davos reaches the White Harbor, he is treated with open hostility by Lord Manderly and nearly all the attending people at his court. The attending Freys lie brazenly about the Red Wedding, and Lord Manderly seems to believe them. Ser Marlon Manderly questions Davos about the status of Stannis's troops and supporters. Davos is forced to answer that Arnolf Karstark (who is not a lord but a castellan) is the only one who vowed to join Stannis; he does not say how many soldiers Stannis has, fearing that if he tells the truth (about 1,500 - 1,600 soldiers) - Lord Manderly will refuse to support Stannis. Lord Manderly orders to throw Davos into a dungeon to be executed, where he remains for many days. In A Feast for Crows, Cersei Lannister receives word that Davos has been beheaded and his head placed on a spike. She is satisfied that Lord Manderly is loyal to the crown, and orders to release his son Wylis, who is held prisoner at Harrenhal. Davos is held prisoner in much better conditions than can be expected from jail. Most of the gaolers treat him kindly. Davos spends his time writing letters to his wife and three surviving sons, hoping that their fate will be better. One day, Robett Glover appears at his cell and takes him to a secret meeting with Lord Manderly. Lord Manderly explains that his rude behavior toward Davos was a ruse: he is loyal to the Starks and wishes to settle score with those who are responsible for his son Wendel's death at the Red Wedding, but could not act against them openly as long as Wylis was held captive. He executed a criminal who resembled Davos in order to mislead the Lannisters, and the ploy worked. Now that Wylis is free, it is time for a payback. Lord Manderly does not reveal what plan he has in store for the three Freys who currently attend his court. Manderly introduces to Davos a mute ironborn youth - Wex, who formerly served Theon. Wex survived the sack of Winterfell, followed Rickon and Osha, then made it to the White Harbor and informed Lord Manderly (by answering yes/no questions and drawing images) that the Boltons destroyed Winterfell, and that the Stark boys are alive. Lord Manderly, who intends to restore House Stark, tasks Davos with retrieving Rickon so that they can reveal him to the Northern Lords and inspire them to rebel against the Boltons, and in return, Manderly will pledge allegiance to Stannis. Wex shows Davos on a map where Rickon and Osha went - the island of Skagos. This makes Davos momentarily disheartened. This is as far as the novels reached in respect of Davos's plotline. With Stannis, Osha and Rickon all dead and Davos currently living in Winterfell in the television series, it is currently unknown how this will play out in the novels. Davos has been carrying for long time the bones of his severed fingertips in a leather pouch around his neck, as a good luck charm, and also as a reminder of his king's justice. He loses the pouch at the battle of the Blackwater, but sometimes an old instinct makes him reach for it, before remembering it is gone. There is a fan speculation, based on Melisandre's explanation about illusion spells (on her POV chapter of the fifth novel), that she has possession of Davos's bag of fingerbones, but it is unknown for what purpose. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Davos Seewert es:Davos Seaworth fr:Davos Mervault it:Davos Seaworth pl:Davos Seaworth pt-br:Davos Seaworth ru:Давос Сиворт zh:戴佛斯·席渥斯 ja:ダヴォス・シーワース Category:Knights Category:Bannermen of House Baratheon of Dragonstone Category:Members of House Seaworth Category:Nobility Category:Sailors Category:Hand of the King Category:Bannermen of House Stark Category:Crownlanders Category:Living individuals